duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Jolly the Johnny (Character)
Jolly the Johnny was one of Joe Kirifuda's main Jokers and ace creature. Details Johnny's design was based by a cowboy due to Joe's obsession of cowboy shows. He's capable of using various types of firearms during his attacks and finishers. He's always accompanied by his horse Bullet the Silver. Despite being Joe's main creature, Johnny has freedom of thought and was more aware of his surroundings than Joe. He also have a tendency to leave his card without Joe knowing. He's able to sense the upcoming danger by sensing the tide of the wind. This even going all the way to observe or sometimes cross paths against dangerous enemies threatening the creature world. Despite being able to materialize himself, his appearance gave away his identity as a creature. Therefore he has to wear disguises in order to move freely in the human world. Anime Versus Revolution Final In the first episode of VSRF, Joe wanted his father Katta to teach him the basics of dueling, but at that day he promised he wasn't there. Therefore, Joe drew a card known as Jolly the Johnny Joe to help him win duels. The card was ridiculously overpowered as it allowed an instant win when the opponent has no creatures in the battle zone and destroyed all creatures but itself if there are any. Joe also drew several overpowered cards to support it and using these cards, he successfully defeated Benchan, Leo Hyakujuu and Kojiro but lost to his uncle Lucifer and a reformed Basara. He then fought Kira in the 100th duel between the two and won due to Time Stopon and Jolly. Duel Masters (2017) Johnny was first drawn by Joe to test Deckie's capabilities of bringing drawings to life as actual creatures. He was based on Joe's obsession with cowboy shows. However, when he was created, he started shooting in Joe's room and Joe has to convert him into a card in order to prevent further harm. He was used against Shacho in Joe's first duel. Johnny was mostly used as Joe's main finisher. At one point during Joe's duel against Shacho, Bullet ran away, prompting Johnny to leave his card and a note, much to Joe's dismay. He returns to assist Joe, passing him Bullet's card and Texas Storm. He then watches Joe's arrival to the Joker's planet. After Joe receives the mark of Fire, Johnny ascends to his fire variant Merabeat the Johnny and was used as Joe's fire finisher. In Joe's final duel against the darkened Kira, Joe casts Jojojo Maximum, turning Bullet into a blaster gun for Johnny. This allows Johnny to maximize his ability, breaking all of the shields and creatures and blocking spell effects. Due to the actions of Ze-ro and 卍 De Szark 卍, Johnny senses the tide of the wind had changed and the skies darken. During the Valentine Day duel as Joe had to duel an angered Pyonko-Hime due to the later accidentally ate the love chocolate meant for Johnny, Johnny refuses to conduct the direct attack as he was aware that Pyonko-Hime has a crush on him and out of consideration, say it in front of the group via the Duel Table screen, much to the group's surprise and Joe's dismay. Later on in the Jokers planet, Johnny passes a bullet to each of the Jokers in the planet. In order to test Joe's resolve of handling Joe's new Master Dragon Jhot Gun Joragon, Johnny faces Joe in a True Duel. Johnny was proven to be a capable duelist, being able to handle most of the heavy attacks and evade most of the fatal blows. This forces Joe to use Joragon's main ability to save himself. After testing Joe's resolve, both visits Joe's favourite ramen stand, with Johnny having to put on disguises. Relived that Joe was able to handle the adversities, he and Silver went off in a journey. Duel Masters! During his journey in the creature world, he encounters the damage done by the Darkness Civilization. Johnny eventually meets Joe again when the latter was sucked in through the creature portal to the Nature Civilization. Due to Joe attaining the Nature Civilization mark, this allows Johnny to attain his Nature Civilization form as Oramach the Johnny. He then fights alongside Joe and Joragon to stabilize the Nature Civilization lands. Duel Masters!! Johnny and Bullet continues their journey within the creature world. He notices the outbreak of the negative energy from the Darkness Civilization lands seeping to the other Civilizations in a form of black rain. Deck In the test against Joe, Johnny uses a Jokers and Fire Civilization deck. After returning to Joe, he uses Nature Civilization cards. Card Representations *Jolly the Johnny *Merabeat the Johnny *Oramach the Johnny *Jolly the Jornado *Jogirasta the Johnny Trivia *If taken into account on Joe and Deckie's civilization mark collection, it can be assumed that Johnny have the most variations in terms of civilization. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Creature Spirits